Welcome To Konoha High
by amethyst95
Summary: Obito Uchiha attends Konoha high school with his cousins,Sasuke,Itachi, and Motoko .Between work, friendship,romance ,and rivalries ,chaos ensues .Obito wants to make it through the year ,but between all the drama ,it isn;t t to mention his feelings for Rin,Kakashi and Zetsu and not knowing who to choose [KakaObi] [ObiRin] [ZetObi] [SasuNaruSasu] [NaruSaku] [SasuKarin] AU
1. Chapter 1

"Obito!" a sudden loud voice awoke Obito Uchiha from his sleep. Groaning, he rubbed his eyes still sluggish .

"What?!" he called ,his voice still raspy from sleep. He yawned,turned over and snuggled in his bed until his door was thrown open and his grandmother was standing right there .

"Don't you know what time it is young man! You should be up already" Granny Uchiha said .  
"Nooo..don't wanna" he said .

Granny Uchiha went over to the window and adjusted the blinds ,letting the sun beam through the window by Obito's bed .

"You're gonna be late on the first day of school that's a really bad look ,Obi-chan .You couldn't a least wait a few days?" her voice was calmer than before but her annoyance was still evident.

"Yeah well it's not like I'm gonna miss anything that important I'll be fine" ,Obito said.

'And also I've got Rin to remind me of anything I miss' he thought .Though he needed to get out of that habit on depending on her .

"Would you like to stay home that way you can be on time tomorrow morning?" she asked with concern very present in her voice .  
Obito actually considered this for a moment but decided against it .

"Nah I'll be alright" he said yawning and finally threw the covers off .

"Coming in on the first day late, I'll make a bigger impression" he said grinning .  
"Yeah that's what I'm afraid of" .Granny Uchiha said frowning .

"Listen I got this ok, everything will be just fine I mean the worst that could happen is me missing my first class" Obito said getting out of bed .

"Fine, well good luck sweetie and don't take too long" Granny Uchiha said .

She walked over to Obito and brushed his bangs aside with her fingers and kissed his forehead before leaving the room. Not long after Obito got out of his bed and made it up neatly then went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower .

'Damn it I didn't intend to stay in the shower for that long!' Obito thought as he grabbed his clothes .

He toweled his hair dry and dropped it in the middle of the floor before grabbing his socks and underwear from his drawers along with his new Konoha High school uniform from the closet . He then quickly threw on the whihte shirt with a dark grey swirled leaf symbol logo and his navy blue pants. And then he grabbed his phone and shoved his charger in his backpack before leaving out of his bedroom. He stopped himself at the last possible minute and grabbed his black rimmed, orange tinted shades . Even though he could have worn the untinted ones, he liked these best and they stood out. He was pretty sure no one else would be wearing them either so he would defiantly make an impression .  
Obito smiled at himself in the mirror and then finally headed out .

"Bye Grandma, I gotta go" Obito called out as he quickly came down the stairs ,grabbed his sneakers and headed for the front door .

"Wait don't you want breakfast..."  
"No time" he interrupted .

"Oh no you don't! We are NOT doing this this year! As much as I hate to give you junk food take this" his grandmother said and shoved a bag that consisted of an apple, a bottle of spring water, a bag of Cheetos and 2 packs of blue berry poptarts at Obito .

"Thanks grandma! I love you!" Obito said and gave her a kiss on the cheek before racing out the door .  
"Love you too sweetie" she said more to herself .

She sighed and shook her head at Obito's antics before shutting the door behind him .

"He is just like his father" she said to herself .

Obito literally just made the bus, having to run to catch the door. Panting slightly, he paid his fare ,turned on his music and sat at the window seat watching the bus pass his neighborhood .

* * *

About a half an hour later Obito arrived at the school. He wasn't too thrilled about it but he knew it was essential in order to get anywhere in life so he just sucked it up went through the double doors of Konoha High school .

'Okay Obito first day don't mess this up' he thought to himself ,though the fact he was late hardly helped .

Obito came up the stairs and was immediately greeted by a woman with neck length black hair and eyes that were equally dark .

"Good morning young man you're late but you're excused because it's the first day" she stated as she picked up a stack of papers .

"Sorry about that miss I had a little situation" Obito said.

"Save it. I said you're excused and you can call me Ms. Shizune by the way" she smiled .

"Ok" he chuckled nervously .

"I'm actually going to the main office so you can come with me to get your roster just follow me right this way" she said as she began walking .  
Obito was close behind. He couldn't help but notice her curvaceous figure showing through her tightly fitting black skirt . He immediately looked away because he really didn't need to be on the bad side of one of the staff .

'Damn that ass though!' Obito thought and glanced one more time before he quickly adverted his eyes and turned to the sign on it that read (Main Office) .

"Ok the rosters are right over there to the left" she directed him as they entered. .

"Thanks" he said and went to grab his roster from the bin .

* * *

It was about 9:50 by the time Obito got his roster so he immediately went to his second class .  
Obito arrived at his second class around halfway through with a poptart hanging from his mouth .

"Alright class as I told you before tomorrow we will be studying...and who are you and why are you eating in class?" his teacher asked .

The man was really tall and had long wild looking white hair pulled into a ponytail .He looked to be at least in his early 40's The man focused his attention on Obito who had just walked into the classroom earning quick glances from almost everyone in the classroom.

"Yeah well I don't think you'd like it if my stomach interrupted the lesson sir" Obito said, earning a few snickers.

"And I don't think you would like it if I wrote you up so put it away and I'll pretend like this didn't happen . By the way I'm Mr . Jiraya ,find yourself a seat while I get the role book" his teacher said.

Most of them no longer interested turned their attention back to whatever they were doing except for a few students. One boy in particular, a blonde named Naruto who Obito knew and was a junior . He knew Naruto because he was his older cousin Sasuke's best friend.

"Hey, Obito come sit by me!" Naruto called out waving his hand in the air signaling where he was sitting.

"Obito is it? And your last name?" his teacher asked suddenly startling Obito and Naruto .

"Uchiha" Obito answered .

"Oh, one of those" Mr . Jiraiya said .

"Hey what does that even mean?" Obito asked but was ignored .

"And no Naruto he's not sitting with you, you don't need anymore distractions" Mr . Jiraiya said slightly annoyed.

"Ok pervy teach" Naruto said and the class laughed . Mr . Jiraiya facepalmed .

"I'll let you slide today Naruto I know you don't know any better otherwise you wouldn't be in this class again" Mr . Jiraiya said with a smirk on his face . A couple of laughs could be heard from the class one boy in particular who Naruto didn't like was the loudest of them all .

"Whoa! You ain't gotta play me like that and Kiba shut up you need to take a look at yourself!" Naruto shouted to the brunnete with red marks tattooed on his face under each eye . The class laughed as did Obito . Kiba was about to speak when stopped them .

"Naruto ,Kiba No . We are NOT doing this if you're gonna kick each other's asses or whatever don't do it in here you got that?!" Mr . Jiraiya said sternly and they stopped talking immediately but glared at one another.

"Excuse my rude students it seems this year I have a class full of babies . Just take that empty seat to the left behind Hinata" Mr . Jiraiya told Obito .

"Ok sir" Obito nodded .

"Hinata raise your hand" Mr . Jiraiya said .  
Obito turned to see a pretty girl with long black hair with straight cut bangs raising her hand and he walked over to his seat with a grin on his face as he could see Naruto and Kiba still giving each other dirty looks.

'This year is gonna be awesome' Obito thought to himself as he took his seat.

"Class will be over soon so behave yourselves until the bell rings that won't be too hard for you will it Naruto?" Naruto frowned and slumped his shoulders .

"Huh? Why am I being singled out?!" Naruto asked confused .

"Because I like you" Mr . Jiraiya said sarcastically .

After a few minutes the bell rang and everyone immediately got up from their seats, gathered their belongings and left the classroom .

"See ya after school Naruto" Kiba said bumping Naruto on the way out .

"We can do this shit right now!" Naruto snapped .

"No you're not go to class" Mr . Jiraiya said tiredly .

"See ya Naruto" Obito smiled and gently brushed his hand against his backside as he walked pass him .

"Eh?" Naruto flinched and walked off trying to pretend that Sasuke's baby cousin didn't just come on to him in front of a bunch of people .


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Obi's cousin Motoko is an OC

* * *

Obito walked down the crowded hallways of the school while looking at his roster . He frowned when he saw that his next class read 'Environmental Science' Not paying attention he accidentally bumped into someone .

"My bad" Obito apologized .

He continued on his path to his next class and walked through the double doors leading to the second second floor . He moved swiftly to prevent himself from being late again until . . .

"Obito!" he heard that sweet familiar voice calling his name .

Obito immediately knew who it was and was excited as his heart started beating .

A girl with bob cut brown hair ,brown cat shaped eyes and purple face tattoos on both of her cheeks smiled at Obito .She clutched her pink and black backpack and ran up to Obito and hugged him tightly .

"Hi Rin" he smiled into to the hug .

"Obi-chan I'm so glad I found you already!" she said excitedly .

"Me too" Obito said blushing .

Just then another girl ran up to Rin and jumped on her back and the two them laughed and giggled with each other . Obito instantly knew who it was when he saw her long black hair and and eyes just as dark as his with glasses .

It was his older cousin Motoko Uchiha . She was quite the opposite of him, she was normally quiet and reserved but in a tough cute kind of way, not so much shy . But she wasn't reserved when it came to her girlfriend Rin, with Rin she was very affectionate and touchy .

"Hey Obi-chan" she greeted as she hopped off of Rin's back . Rin wrapped her arm around Motoko's waist possessively making Obito raise his eyebrows . Motoko slid from Rin's arms and held her hand .

"I wanna stay,but I gotta go " Motoko whined .

"I want you to stay too! But I guess not . I'll call you later ,okay?" Rin said kissing her on the cheek and loosened her grasp .

"Fine . See ya Obi" Motoko said, messing his hair .She waved at them before walking off .

"Rin" Obito said annoyed .

"What?" she asked?

"You're dating my cousin" he frowned .

"Yeah" she smiled .

"When and why did this happen?" he asked .

"In July" she said proudly .

"And . . why wasn't I informed?" he asked narrowing his eyes .

"Well what was I gonna tell you hey Obito I'm banging your hot cousin now? Please, and have you acting all weird?" she frowned .

"Yeah well that would've been better than nothing" he mumbled .

"Obi . . .walk with me to class" she said as she grabbed his hand .

"Ok" he said with a hint of sadness in his voice .

They began walking through the now not so full hallways holding hands .

"So did you see Kakashi yet?" she asked in curiosity .

"No and I'm glad I haven't" Obito frowned .

"You two really need to talk" Rin said frowning slightly .

"There's nothing to talk about we're done" he said with anger hidden in his voice .

"Obi . . ." she said and turned her head away with sad eyes .

"I'm sorry Rin it's just that Kakashi and I have some serious issues" Obito said looking down at the floor .

"I know that and that's why you have to fix them" Rin turned to look at Obito . "Listen" she said stopping in next to a classroom door . "Whenever you want to talk about it I'm here you have my number Obito" she smiled and hugged him before disappearing into the classroom and leaving Obito alone in the hallway .

* * *

Obito walked to his class clutching his roster in his small hands looking up at the room numbers searching for the exact number . He walked up to the right classroom and sighed, just the thought of Science annoyed him though he always accelerated in all of his Science classes . He opened the door and immediately felt eyes on him . He also noticed that he was the smallest, youngest student in the class .

"Good morning . . . are you lost?" the current teacher asked .

Obito noticed her indigo hair that was pinned up and black cat shaped eyes eyes right away . She also wore red matte lipstick that made her pale skin stand out .

'Wow she's beautiful' he thought to himself mesmerized by her beauty .

"Young man" she spoke again snapping Obito out of his quick daze . "Are you sure you're in the correct class?" she asked .

"Yeah here's my roster" he said walking towards the teacher's desk . She quickly looked over it and gave it back to him .

"Ok looks like you're in an advance class" she said smiling . "My name is Ms . Guren if you don't know how to pronounce it" she informed him .

"Ok" Obito said blushing .

"You can sit where ever you like ok" she smiled showing here bright smile .

Obito felt warm inside as he walked to the back of the classroom choosing a random seat . He sat down in the chair and sat his backpack on the table in front of him . He felt a pair of eyes on him but didn't bother to turn around .

"Alright everyone" Ms . Guren announced . "We're gonna do a fun little exercise . I want you all to write your names on these index cards and write something about yourself then switch with the person sitting next to you and if you're sitting alone switch with the person behind you" she said as she out the index cards to everyone and returned to her desk lifting up the screen of her laptop .

"For what? I don't wanna know these fuckers" an older silver haired student to his left questioned .

"Fuck you!" another student from the front of the class replied .

"What like I did your mom?" Hidan asked with a smirk on his face .

"Hidan get out of my classroom I am not doing this with you today" Ms . Guren demanded .

"Make me" Hidan said not moving from his seat .

"Don't fuck with me!" she raised her voice slightly .

"Alright alright, I'll leave but only cause you're I like you" Hidan said winking at her on his way out the door .

'Holy shit he's awesome!' Obito thought to himself grinning .

"Anyways . . ." Ms . Guren abruptly said . "Resume to your assignment and do it quietly" she put emphasis on the last part .

Obito opened his backpack and searched for a pen . He felt eyes on him as he did so . Curious to see who it was he turned around to see a student with green hair and gold eyes . His features were soft yet handsome and he was definitely an older student . Obito grinned deviously at him when he caught him checking out his ass and then turned back around to start working on his task in hand .

Once finished he swapped index cards with the guy sitting behind him . He looked at the name on the card which read 'Zetsu' and then he noticed a second piece of paper in which the guy's number was written on it and the writing 'Call me sexy' with a cute little heart above it written under it .

Obito and slid the piece of paper into his backpack blushing and silently giggling to himself .

Obito pulled out his phone to check the time and then slid it back into his pocket and raised his elbow on the desk leaning his chin on his hand .

* * *

That obnoxious signature bell rung again and everyone arose from their seats .

Obito was relived that he had lunch next period and his mood had changed drastically .  
_

Obito moved through the crowd of people standing by the cafeteria . When he entered he saw Rin sitting with Motoko and they appeared to be talking . He quickly walked over to their table and sat down excitedly .

"Whatsup" he said smiling .

"Someone's happy did you get some dick?" Rin asked jokingly .

"No, not yet" Obito laughed .

"Obi" Rin frowned .

"Yeah, well could you walk me to the lunch line?" Obito asked .

"Ok" Rin smiled .

Obito then grabbed her hand and they got up and walked over to the lunch line holding hands .

"Watch our seats!" Rin called out to Motoko before returning her attention to Obito .

"So what happened?" Rin asked .

"Why do you have to assume something happened?" Obito defended .

"Because I know you like I know myself" Rin stated .

"Ok fine" Obito gave in .

"So? Tell me" she pushed .

"Ok so there's this guy in my third period class . . ." Obito started .

"And? . . ." Rin asked impatiently .

"Well I sort of got his number" Obito confessed .

"Obi you're such a hoe" she giggled squeezing his hand tightly .

"Yeah well this hoe is about to retire I think I want another relationship Rin" Obito said in a more serious tone . He grabbed his lunch and juice,and waited while Rin grabbed hers before walking back to their table .

"Obito you literally just broke up with Kakashi like two weeks ago" Rin said .She sat her tray down,then sat down herself,before adjusting her thigh high socks .

"Yeah I know but Kakashi hurt me . . . Like really bad" Obito frowned .

"Obito you really should just spend some time alone to get your mind right" Rin suggested .

"I agree" Motoko nodded .

"But I don't wanna be alone" Obito whined and took a bite out of his burger .

"You're not alone Obito you got me" Rin smiled .

"And me" Motoko added .

"Yeah but I need a new daddy" Obito laughed .

"Obi no" Rin laughed and slapped his thigh .

"So not cool" Motoko chuckled .

"Hey are your gonna eat that? Obito asked pointing at Rin's burger .

"Go ahead Obi " she offered . "You know you've definitely gotten thicker over the summer" she smiled .

"Yeah sucks for Kakashi" Motoko said and they all laughed .

"By the way Obi tell me more about that guy from last period" Rin said and took bite out of a french fry .

"Oh god he's at it again?" Motoko sighed .

"Yup" Rin answered .

"That's right and I'll never stop" Obito joked .

"Hey I swear I never see you eat anything and yet you stay thick and your tits are as big as fucking basketballs" Obito said to to his cousin jokingly .

"Hey! No they're not" Motoko blushed folding her arms embarrassed .

"Obi don't change the subject" Rin frowned .

"Damn it" Obito sighed .

"Now tell me, how did this happen?" Rin asked .

"It just sort of happened he was checking me out and you know . . ." Obito trailed of .

"Be careful Obito" Rin said and grabbed Obito's hand entwining her fingers with his .

"Thanks Rin" he said softly .

* * *

Lunch was over and Obito and Rin walked trough the hallways holding each other's hands with Motoko holding Rin's other hand .

Kakashi walked by and Rin smiled at him whilst Obito averted his eyes . Kakashi continued walking by and didn't look back feeling hurt and rejected . He missed his Obito and he felt like he wasn't complete without him . Kakashi would do anything to win Obito back,but now all of it seemed hopeless . Sighing, Kakshi put his ear buds in,turned up his music,and dragged his feet as he made his way to class .


End file.
